Two time travellers and a bride
by Salexhyraamilorquajyno
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are still recovering from Canary Wharf when a new friend appears


Just to let you know that when words are in **bold** it means that the Doctor and Rose are communicating through their bond.

Two Time Travellers and a Bride

Rose looked between the Doctor and the bride in amusement. It's not often that she sees the Doctor speechless.

"Who are you?" The bride demanded.

"But. . ." The Doctor stuttered but he was cutoff by said bride.

"Where am I?" The bride demanded.

The Doctors mind couldn't seem too understand how someone could just appear in the TARDIS. "What?"

"What the hell is this place?" The bride yelled.

"What?" The Doctor repeated.

Rose sent her amusement to the Doctor. **"Your starting to sound like a broken record."**

That broke the Doctor out of his thoughts. "You can't do that, we weren't. . . We're in flight! That is physically impossible. How did. . ."

"Tell me where I am," the bride interrupted again. "I demand you tell me, right now, where am I?"

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor answered automatically.

The brides expression turned to confusion. "The what?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor repeated.

"The what?" The bride questioned again.

Rose stood aside as she watched them like a tennis match. She could tell that the Doctor was getting annoyed

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor cried in frustration as he pushed a few switches on the console to figure out what happened.

"The what?" The bride continued to question.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor tried to explain.

The bride scoffed. "That's not even a proper word!" The bride dismissed. "You're just saying things."

The Doctor started running a diagnostic. "How did you get in here?"

The bride rolled her eyes. "Well obviously when you kidnapped me," the bride scoffed. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh, my god, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose rolled her eyes, off course he would focus on a person and not the fact that she's accusing him of kidnapping.

"Your best friend," the bride scoffed.

The Doctors mind finally registered what he was seeing. "Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

Roses mouth fell open when she heard what the Doctor asked. It's like the first time he followed the Nesteen signal to her flat and asked what she was doing there.

"I'm going ten-pin bowling," the bride deadpanned. "Why do you think dumbo? I was half way up the aisle! I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something."

Rose wanted to applaud the bride for standing up to the Doctor but she knew that it wouldn't go down well with the Doctor.

"I haven't done anything," the Doctor insisted as he threw a glare at Rose, he could feel her amusement and she wasn't helping.

The bride ignored him. "I'm having the police on you. Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off you," the bride stated as she stalked the Doctor.

The Doctor was too busy trying to find out what happened and keeping away from the loud, angry bride to notice where she was looking but Rose did. Rose saw her as she took off running for the doors. "No! Wait a minute, don't!" Rose cried as she ran after her.

The bride opened the doors to find that they were floating in space around a supernova. "We're in space," Rose explained gently as the Doctor walked up to them. "That's a supernova we're floating by. This is our home, she's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" The bride breathed out.

"The TARDIS is protecting us," Rose explains as she placed a comforting hand on the bride.

The bride turned to look at them. "Who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor introduces as Rose sent her a comforting smile. "You?"

"Donna," the bride answers much quieter than when she first appeared.

The Doctor took in her traditional white wedding dress. "Human?"

"Yeah," Donna agreed before realising what he asked. "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for us," the Doctor shrugged.

Donna looked at them, shocked. "You're aliens?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "But Rose is human," he assured her.

Donna turned back to the view. "It's freezing with these doors open," Donna complained, sounding more like herself.

Rose closed the doors then followed the Doctor back to the console. She could feel the Doctors curiosity bubbling over.

"I don't understand it and I understand everything," the Doctor complained. "This can't happen. There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be. . ." The Doctor broke off as he grabbed an ophthalmoscope and starts checking her over. "There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field. Maybe it's something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe it's something macro-budding your DNA with the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic. . ." The Doctor broke off as Donna slapped him.

Rose winced as she could see Donna's frustration mounting and shook her head. He gets so caught up in the mystery that he forgets, that not everyone likes to be poked and prodded.

"What was that for?" The Doctor questioned, outraged.

"Get me to the church!" Donna demanded.

The Doctor threw the scope to Rose who put it away as he started programming the TARDIS. "Right fine. We don't want you here anyway. Where is this wedding?"

"St Mary's," Donna stated as she followed him around the console. "Haven road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the solar system." The bride then turned to Rose, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Did he abduct you as well, Rose?" Rose was taken aback by her question but before she could answer Donna was turning back to the Doctor. "How many woman have you abducted?"

The Doctor stared at Donna flabbergasted, that anyone would think that he would need to kidnap people. He glared at Rose as he felt her amusement, she was no help. "Right, Chiswick," the Doctor exclaimed. "Rose pull the dematerialisation switch."

Rose knew that she'd be in trouble for finding amusement in all off this as she did what the Doctor asked her to do. Honestly it's not everyday that a mere human can render the Doctor speechless.

The TARDIS had just finished materialising before Donna was out the door. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he grabbed Roses hand and pulled her out after Donna.

"I said St. Mary's," Donna complained. "What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor ignored her as he laid a comforting hand on the outside of the TARDIS. "Something's wrong with her?"

"It feels like an upset stomach," Rose explained.

The Doctor agreed. "That's similar to what it feels like when she's recalibrating," the Doctor finished as he ran back inside. "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

Rose was watching Donnas reaction carefully as she realised that she came out of a police box. "Doctor," Rose called as Donna circled the TARDIS.

"Donna," the Doctor called as he pulled out the same stethoscope that Rose used last Christmas when he regenerated. "You've really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contact?"

"Doctor," Rose called louder but he continued to babble.

"I can't let you go wandering off," the Doctor commented. "What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you seen lights in the sky or did you touch something, like, something different? Something strange or something made out of a piece of metal?"

Rose watched as Donna poked her head back into the TARDIS to make sure. "Doctor," Rose tried again but he was too busy finding out what's wrong, to see Donnas reaction.

"Who are you getting married to?" The Doctor continued. "Sure he's human? He's not overweight with a zip round his forehead, is he?"

**"Theta," **Rose sent to him as she saw Donna back away. "It's alright, it's just the TARDIS," she tried to reassure her.

The Doctor was shocked out of his babbling and ran towards Rose. "Rose what is it, what's wrong?" He demanded as he looked her all over.

Rose stopped him and nodded towards Donna who took off as fast as she could in a wedding dress. "Donna," Rose called as she dragged the Doctor with her.

"Leave me alone," Donna demanded. "I just wanna get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS," the Doctor asked.

Donna shook her head. "No way, that box is too weird."

"It's just bigger on the inside, that's all," the Doctor shrugged.

"Oh, that's all?" Donna stated sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Doctor how many companions have you had? Humans that have never seen it, can be overwhelmed," Rose reminded him before turning back to Donna. "We'll help you get to the church."

Donna looked at her watch. "3:10. I'm gonna miss it."

"Why don't you phone them?" The Doctor questioned. "Tell them where you are."

Donna scoffed. "How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor questioned.

Donna stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "I'm in my wedding dress, it doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was, 'Give me pockets'"

Rose was stunned, blimey trust the Doctor to find someone who can talk as much as he could only louder. Rose was distracted as she saw a flash of gold out the corner of her eye, she turned to get a better look but all she caught was a gold tail disappearing around the corner. She was about to mention it to the Doctor when she was distracted by his next comment.

"This man your marrying," the Doctor questioned. "What's his name?"

Donna looked at him in confusion. "Lance," Donna stats with a dreamy smile.

"Good luck, Lance," the Doctor stated. Rose nudged him and sent an admonishment through their bond.

"Oi," Donna complained. "No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married, to hell with you," Donna cried as she picked up her skirt and took off.

"I'm not. . ." The Doctor stuttered. "Im not from Mars," the Doctor grumbled.

Rose grabbed his hand in comfort as they ran after Donna. "Did you have to make that comment?"

The Doctor looked at her and pouted. "But she called me a Martian and have you heard how loud she is."

"She has a right to be upset," Rose reminded him. "She was about to get married, which is a big day for humans and she disappears right in the middle off it."

The Doctors pout turned to a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had to concede that she had a point.

"Taxi!" They heard Donna yell out just as they reached her. "He had his light on!" Donna complained.

"There's another one," the Doctor pointed out.

Donna and Rose followed the Doctor as Donna yelled. "Taxi! Oi!" She complained as the taxi kept going.

The Doctor spotted another one. "There's one," he yelled as he tried to wave it down but the taxi just kept going.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose nudged the Doctor. "Your being rude, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to her. "Then why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress," Donna scoffed.

"Get off the sauce darling," one taxi driver yelled.

Donna looked affronted. "They think I'm drunk."

"Your fooling no one, mate," another driver yelled.

"They think I'm in drag," Donna stated in disbelief.

Rose put a comforting arm around her. "Obviously they need to get their eyes checked."

The Doctor grinned at Rose, she always had a way of making people feel better. "Hold on, hold on," the Doctor stated as he saw a taxi coming towards them. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled. Rose and Donna both covered their ears as he whistled very loud but it had an effect and the cab swung around to pick them up.

Donna, Rose and the Doctor clambered in as Donna exclaimed. "St. Mary's in Chiswick, just off Haven road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married, just hurry up."

The cab starts moving as the driver informs them. "That'll cost you, sweetheart. Double rates today."

"Oh, my god!" Donna exclaimed as she turned to the Doctor. "Have you got any money?"

"Erm. . ." The Doctor hedged. "No, haven't you."

Donna scoffed as she indicated her wedding dress. "Pockets."

They both turned to look at Rose. "Don't look at me," Rose demanded. "You used the last to buy chips."

The driver stopped the taxi and ordered them out as Donna abused him. "And that goes double for ya mother!" Donna turned to the Doctor as the taxi drives off. "I'll have him. I've got his number, I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

Rose started as Donna mentioned Christmas. "Is it Christmas?" Rose asked.

"Well duh!" Donna scoffed. "Maybe not on Mars but here it's Christmas Eve."

Rose pulled out her phone. "Here, why don't you call them," Rose suggested.

Donna looked her up and down as she realised that she's wearing a shirt and tight fitting black pants with no pockets. "You don't seem to have pockets?"

The Doctor indicated her chest. "See, woman have built in pockets," he grinned at Rose cheekily.

Rose nudged him as she blushed. "It's the only place people don't look or they have to deal with him."

"How come your getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor questioned.

"Can't bear it," Donna replied as she dialled her mums mobile. "I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely."

As the phone rang the Doctor turned to Rose. "Stay with Donna, I'll get money."

Rose watched him as he ran to the nearest cashpoint and waited very impatiently in line. Rose turned back to Donna as she heard her complaining.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna demanded. "Mum, get off the phone and listen, I'm in. . . " Donna suddenly realised. "Oh, my god, I don't know where I am, it's a street and there's WH Smith. But it's definitely Earth."

Rose was distracted by the Doctor as he finally made it to the front of the line that she didn't realise that Donna had wandered off. She saw where the Doctor was looking to see the same robot santas that came after her last Christmas.

"Taxi!" Rose heard Donna yell. "I want to go to Chiswick," Rose turned around as she heard Donna yell at them. "Thanks for nothing spaceman, space girl. I'll see you in court." Donna threw Roses phone to her as she hopped in the taxi.

"Donna!" Rose yelled as she caught her phone, she noticed a robot Santa driving the taxi.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose as he heard her yelling and saw Donna in a cab with a robot Santa. He turned back to the other robots as they lowered their instruments to aim at him. Thinking fast, he uses the sonic on the cash point and money starts flying out as people rush over, the robo forms can't fire on him with people in the way. The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and they ran back to the TARDIS.

Rose ran to the screen while the Doctor set the TARDIS to fly. "Rose, have you located her yet?"

"Yeah, they just turned onto the motorway," she pushed a few buttons at the TARDIS's urging. "I've set the TARDIS so she can track her."

The sparks came from the console as the Doctor locked onto Donna. "Where did my mallet go?" The Doctor questioned with a pointed look at Rose.

"You know that the TARDIS would help someone if you just asked nicely," Rose countered.

The TARDIS pulled up alongside the taxi. "Rose push that lever when I tell you to, it makes her go faster. Pull that lever there once I have Donna." Rose nodded at him so he ran to the doors and flung them open to see Donnas shocked look. "Open the doors!"

"Do what?" Donna yelled back.

"Open the door!" The Doctor yelled louder.

Donna tried but it wouldn't open. "I can't, it's locked," The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. Unfortunately for the Doctor, Donna pulled down the window instead. "Santas a robot," she exclaimed.

"Donna, open the door," the Doctor insisted.

"What for?" She asked, shocked.

"You've got to jump," the Doctor explained.

"Am I blinking flip jumping!" Donna exclaimed. "I'm suppose to be getting married."

The taxi started pulling away from them. "Rose push the lever."

Rose pushed the lever then stepped back as sparks shot out of the console. Rose winced as she felt the TARDIS's pain at hitting a car then the road before pulling up along side the taxi again. Rose looked over to make sure the Doctor hadn't fallen out of the doorway.

The Doctor straightened up and points his sonic at the robo form to stop him moving the taxi. "Listen to me, you've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway," Donna argued.

The Doctor nodded towards the robot. "Whatever that thing is, it needs you and whatever it needs you for, it's not good," the Doctor insisted. "Now, come on."

Donna finally found the courage to open the door as the Doctor opened his arms to catch her. She took a look at the distance and the highway moving beneath them. "I can't do it," she insisted.

"Trust me," the Doctor insisted.

"Rose," Donna called. "Do you trust him?"

Rose grinned at her. "With my life."

With Roses assurance ringing in her ears she jumped and landed on top of the Doctor. The moment they were in the Doctor pushed the doors closed with his feet as Rose pulled the lever that would send them away.

The TARDIS started flaming as the Doctor jumped up to help Rose land the TARDIS on the nearest rooftop. As the TARDIS landed Rose and Donna ran out the doors while the Doctor put out the flames with a fire extinguisher.

Rose put her arm around Donna as she looked at her watch sadly. "I'm sorry about your wedding," she commiserated. Donna sent her a half hearted smile.

Oblivious, the Doctor put the fire extinguisher down and moved towards them. "Funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours."

Rose put a hand on his arm to stop him as she turned to Donna. "You all right?"

"It doesn't matter," Donna shrugged.

"Did we miss it?" The Doctor queried.

Donna sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date," the Doctor suggested.

Donna gave a half hearted smile. "Of course we can."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same, Doctor," Rose pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged. "Still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now," Donna pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Donna conceded.

The Doctor looked at her shocked. "Oh, that's a change."

Donna turned to Rose and the Doctor. "Wish you had a time machine then we could go back and get it right."

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor agreed hesitantly. "But even if we did, we couldn't go back on someone's personal time line," Rose nudges him through the bond. "Apparently," the Doctor finished.

Donna looked at them strangely before moving to sit on the edge of the roof and looking out over the city. Rose sat down as well and left a space between them for the Doctor to sit down. The Doctor, noticing Donna rub her arms, so he took of his suit jacket and draped it over Donnas shoulders before sitting down and pulling Rose closer to him.

Donna tries to pull the jacket around her further and can't. "God, your skinny," she complained. "This wouldn't fit a rat. How can you stand it?" Donna leaned around the Doctor to ask Rose.

Rose grinned cheekily at her. "He's perfect for me."

The Doctor grinned smugly at Donna before pecking Rose on the lips. "Oh, and you better put this on," the Doctor remembered as he pulled out a ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna questioned.

"Those creatures can trace you," the Doctor explained. "This is a bio-damper, it should keep you hidden." Donna held up her hand for the Doctor. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

Both Rose and Donna rolled their eyes at him as Donna commented. "For better or for worse."

Rose grinned as the Doctor took her hand and sent her a loving look.

"Come on then," Donna nudged them. "Robot santas, what are they for?"

"Oh, your basic robo-scavenger," the Doctor dismissed. "The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in."

Rose agreed. "I was chased by them last Christmas cause they wanted him."

"Why, what happened then?" Donna questioned.

Rose and the Doctor stared at her in shock. "Great big spaceship hovering over London," the Doctor hinted. Donna just gave him a blank look in return. "You didn't notice?"

Donna shrugged. "I had a bit of a hangover."

"That would've been mums excuse if we weren't in the middle off it," Rose commented sadly.

The Doctor squeezed her hand as he sent warm thoughts to her. "We spent Christmas Day just over there," the Doctor pointed out to Donna. "The Powell Estate, with our family," the Doctor felt Roses happiness when he referred to her mum as family before his smile fell away. "Still, gone now."

Donna looked between the Doctor and Rose and realised that Rose must've lost her mother not long ago. "I'm sorry," she commiserated.

Rose sent her a grateful look before the Doctor got them back on track. "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" The Doctor questioned as he rubbed his thumb over Roses hand. "And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know. What's your job?" The Doctor questioned as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"I'm a secretary," Donna responds.

The Doctor starts scanning her. "Weird. Mean, your not special, your not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, your not important."

Rose nudged him. "Your being rude again, Doctor."

"Tell me Rose," Donna questioned. "Do you ever want to punch him, stop bleeping me," Donna demanded.

"You have no idea," Rose responded as the Doctor pouted at her.

Something occurred to him then. "What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements," Donna informed them. "It's where I met Lance. I was temping," Donna explained with a dreamy smile. "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, 'I'm never gonna fit in here', and then he made me a cup of coffee," Donna continued. "I mean, that just doesn't happen nobody gets the secretaries a coffee and Lance, he's the head of HR, he don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny and it turned out he thought everyone else was really snotty, too. That's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee," she finished. "That was it."

Rose grinned at her. "That sounds sweet."

"When was this?" The Doctor questioned.

"Six months ago," Donna answered happily.

The Doctor stared at her. "Bit quick to get married," the Doctor pointed out.

"Well, he insisted," Donna explained. "And he nagged and he nagged me and he just wore me down and then finally I just gave in."

**"Personally, I think it was the other way around,"** the Doctor sent to Rose as they exchanged smiles. "What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor questioned.

"Oh, security systems," Donna dismissed. "You know, entry codes, ID cards that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for blacksmith."

The Doctors mind whirled. "Keys. . ."

"Anyway, enough of my CV," Donna dismissed. "Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy," Donna demanded.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "I'm not from Mars." The Doctor stood up then helped Rose and Donna up as he took his jacket from Donna.

Donna sighed. "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

They made it to the reception hall and walked in to find the party in full swing. People started noticing that she had arrived and stopped to stare. The music was cut off as people moved towards her.

Donna folded her arms. "You had the reception without me?"

Rose noticed a dark skinned man who had been dancing with a trashy blond move forward. "That must be Lance," Rose pointed out for the Doctor.

"Donna," Lance exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"You had the reception without me?" Donna questioned again.

The Doctor thought that maybe he should interrupt before the tension got too high. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor introduced as Rose gave a small wave.

Donna turned to them. "They had the reception without me?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I gathered that," the Doctor agreed.

"Well it was paid for," the trashy blond snarked. "Why not?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Nerys."

An older blond stepped forward then. "Well, what were we suppose to do?" She demanded. "I got your silly little message in the end. 'I'm on Earth', very funny. But what the hell happened? How did you do it?" She question. Rose decided that, that must be Donnas mother.

Everyone started talking at once and Donna looked around at them as if she was overwhelmed. Donna looked back at Rose who gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to her friends and family. She burst into tears suddenly and everyone's attitude changed as they moved to comfort her. She glanced back at Rose and the Doctor and winked quickly as she was lead away. The Doctor and Rose moved to the bar as the music started up and the party resumed. Rose laid her head on the Doctors shoulder as she watched Donna dancing.

The Doctor looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I'm a bit warm but I think it's bleeding over from the TARDIS."

The Doctor placed his hand on her forehead. "You do feel a bit warmer than normal but your right, I think it's from the TARDIS. I'll have to check your connection to her, it might be stronger than I thought." The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully. "Is this the sort of wedding you would want?"

Rose looked at him as she raised her brow. "I never really thought about it," Rose answered. She saw the Doctors shocked look. "I wasn't like most girls growing up. They all thought about finding the right man and havering a dream wedding I thought more of travelling and seeing new places," Rose shrugged. "But honestly, no. I don't want a wedding like this, honestly who would I invite. My mums with my dad in another universe with Mickey and all my other family were distant and closer to mum than me. What sort of weddings did you have on your home planet?"

The Doctor shrugged. "They were more like business contracts than actual weddings. They went for all the pomp and circumstance like humans. When you strip it down to the basics all you need is someone to officiate and you need a parents approval."

"You need a parents approval?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor nodded. "When a Gallifreyan married they not only had a physical connection but because my race was telepathic they had a telepathic connection as well. A parents approval meant that the person hadn't been forced into it, unless the parents are forcing them, but as they say that they accept the union the time lines of the two are combined," the Doctor explained. "I'm not sure exactly how it works as I've never been interested before. Mind you Time Lords never had the telepathic connection cause you needed an emotional connection and like I said theirs were more like business contracts."

Roses face fell. "So we couldn't have a Gallifreyan wedding?"

"We may still be able to," the Doctor assured her. "But I'd have too find out more. Would you like too?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

Rose smiled at him. "Like I said I've never thought about it but weddings on Earth seem to be easy to put aside, if you don't mind I would like one in the tradition of your home world." Rose looked back at Donna as she danced with Lance. "I'll tell ya what though, if I disappeared on my wedding day my mother never would've been partying."

"Yep," the Doctor agreed. "She would've been mobilising all the armed forces. No one would be allowed to do anything til you were found."

The Doctor turned his mind back to what they've learnt about Donna. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Rose pulls her phone out and hands it to him. "What are you looking for?" Rose questions him as she watches on.

"I thought I'd look up HC Clements and see what their really up to," the Doctor answered. He used the sonic screwdriver and pages of information scrolled through til it stopped on one page.

"Torchwood!" Rose exclaimed. "It's not about us, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Torchwood was destroyed at Canary Wharf," the Doctor noticed the cameraman. "Come on let's find out what happened to Donna." The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and led her across the room.

They finally reached the cameraman. "Hi," they greeted together.

"Silly question," the Doctor continued. "But did you capture what happened at the wedding?"

"Well, I taped the whole thing," the cameraman explained. "They've all had a look. They said sell it to 'you've been framed', I said, more like the news," the cameraman commented as he put the tape in to show them. "Here we are." They watched as Donna started glowing before she disappeared in a shower of gold sparks.

"Can't be," the Doctor explained. "Play it again."

Rose reached for their bond. "That looks a lot like Bad Wolf does."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed as he watched the video again.

The cameraman broke them out of their conversation. "Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that," the cameraman grinned. "I was clapping."

Rose gave him a disgusted look. "You think that someone who disappears from their own wedding is a joke?"

The Doctor pulled Rose away from hearing the cameraman's reply when he commented. "That looks like Huon particles."

"What's that, then?" The cameraman questioned.

"That's impossible," the Doctor exclaimed as he took off his glasses and turned to Rose. "That's ancient, Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. It's so old that. . ." The Doctor broke off as he looked to Donna. "It can't be hidden by a bio-damper," the Doctor yelled.

Rose ran behind the Doctor as he ran to the entrance of the hall. He grabbed Roses hand as they watched robo-forms head towards the door. The Doctor turned to Rose. "Whatever happens stay with me," Rose nodded as she felt his fear spike.

She knew that he was thinking of Canary Wharf and what could've been. "I'll stay with you," Rose assured him.

The Doctor squeezed Roses hand as he dragged her back to the hall and up to Donna. "Donna! Donna, they've found you," the Doctor exclaimed.

"But you said that I was safe," Donna complained.

"The bio-damper doesn't work," the Doctor explained. "We've got to get everyone out."

Donna looked around. "Oh my God, it's all my family."

"Out the back door," the Doctor suggested as he pulled Rose and Donna behind him to the back. "Maybe not," the Doctor changed as they saw that they were surrounded.

They ran to a window in the hall and looked out to see one of the robo forms holding a remote. "We're trapped," Donna stated.

Rose looked to the Christmas trees. "Doctor, the trees," Rose pointed out.

The Doctor looked from the remote to the Christmas trees as a memory surfaced from his regeneration. "Christmas trees."

"What about them?" Donna questions.

"They kill," Rose explained as they started herding people away.

Donna moved the kids away as she called. "Lance! Lance!"

"Stay away from the trees," Rose and the Doctor kept repeating as they herded people away.

Donna's mother rolled her eyes. "Oh, for gods sake, their idiots. What harms a Christmas tree gonna. . ." she breaks off as the baubles rise into the air.

Rose takes the Doctors arm as she comments. "Well that didn't happen last time."

Everyone stared happily at the baubles until they started exploding.

The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him as one exploded close by. The Doctor pulled Rose with him as he made his way to the sound system. He placed Rose behind the podium. "Stay down and cover your ears," the Doctor warned her as he stood up and faced the robo forms. "Oi, Santa, word of advice," the Doctor yelled. "If your attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," he picked up the microphone. "Don't let him near the sound system."

The Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver in a port and sent a piercing noise through the room which shook the robo forms apart. Rose cringed as the noise sounded and she felt something wet trickle out of her nose.

The Doctor pulled the sonic out and stopped the noise then dropped down to check on Rose. "Your hurt," he exclaimed as he wiped the blood from her nose.

"I'm fine, Doctor," Rose assured him. "Check the robo forms."

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and pulled her with him as he checked on the robo forms. Rose looked over to check on Donna and smiled as she found her organising everyone.

"Look at that," he exclaimed, drawing Roses attention. "Remote control for the decorations but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers any more. I think someone's taken possession."

Donna walked up to them then. "Never mind all that," Donna dismissed. "You're a doctor, people have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive," the Doctor denied as he picked up a bauble and tossed it to her. "Look, they're not active now."

"All the same," Donna continued. "You could help."

The Doctor could still hear a faint signal coming from the head. "Got to think of the bigger picture."

Rose laid a hand on Donnas arm. "He's not that sort of Doctor," Rose explained.

"There's still a signal," he exclaimed suddenly. Jumping up he grabbed Roses hand and ran outside. Donna followed them and showed up as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to track the signal. "There's someone behind this, directing the robo forms," the Doctor explained.

"But why is it me?" Donna questioned. "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything wrong," Rose assured her.

The Doctor explained. "If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly as he held up the sonic screwdriver. "It's up there," the Doctor realised as he pointed it towards the sky. "Something in the sky," the signal cut off suddenly. "I've lost the signal," the Doctor ran back to Rose and Donna. "Donna, we got to get to your office, HC Clements. I think that's where it all started," the Doctor noticed Lance walk up. "Lance! Is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?"

Lance lead the way to a small car as he got in the drivers side, Donna claimed the front seat and the Doctor and Rose slid into the back. Donna turned round from the front seat as Lance drove and pointed a finger at them. "And no necking, you two."

Rose blushed as the Doctor stared at her in confusion. "Necking, what's necking?"

Rose put her hand on his knee as she sent him a picture of the two of them necking. "Oh, ohhhh," the Doctor realised as his face turned red.

Lance finally pulled into the car park and they all piled out and ran into the building.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmith," the Doctor explained as they ran up the stairs to the third floor. "But HC Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood institute," the Doctor ran to a computer terminal.

"Who are they?" Donna questioned as they followed the Doctor.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf," Rose explained. Donna just sent her a blank look.

"Cybermen invasion," the Doctor hinted as Donna turned her blank look on him. "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

Rose thought something had finally clicked as she saw a light go off. "I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain," Rose explained.

"Scuba diving," Donna stated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed," the Doctor explained as he ran to another terminal. "But HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

"What do they want with me?" Donna questioned again.

**"You might as well explain to her," **Rose sent to the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and focused on Donna. "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy and that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times," the Doctor explained. "The only place you find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See that's what happened," the Doctor felt Roses understanding as Donna gave him a blank look.

Rose handed him a pencil and mug. "Perhaps a simpler explanation, Doctor."

The Doctor sent her his thanks as he held up the pencil and mug. "Say that's the TARDIS," the Doctor indicated the mug. "And that's you," he indicated the pencil. "The particles inside you activated, the two sets of particles magnetise and wap!" The Doctor placed the pencil in the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna deadpanned.

"Yes you are," the Doctor agreed with a grin. "4H, sums you up," the Doctor places the mug on the desk. "Lance, what was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret, special operations, do not enter?" The Doctor asked as he used the sonic on the computer.

Lance shrugged. "I don't know, I'm in charge of personal, I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?"

Rose watched Lance carefully. In her experience those that protested too much, have something to hide.

The Doctor finally found what he was looking for. "You make keys, that's the point," the Doctor stated. "And look at this, we're on the third floor," the Doctor pointed out. "Underneath reception there's a basement, yes?" The Doctor opened the lift doors and stepped in as Rose followed. "Then how come when you look in the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement.' There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plan. So what's down there?"

"You telling me this buildings got a secret floor?" Lance questioned.

"No," the Doctor denied. "I'm showing you this buildings got a secret floor."

"It needs a key," Donna pointed out.

The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver. "I don't," he stated as he pointed it at the button and heard it unlock. The Doctor took Roses hand and turned to Donna. "Right then, thanks you two. Rose and I can handle this, see you later."

"No chance, Martian," Donna denied as she stepped into the lift. "You two keep saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"Going down," the Doctor called.

Donna indicated the place next to her. "Lance?" She called

"Maybe I should go to the police," Lance stated hesitantly.

"Inside!" Donna ordered.

The Doctor looked between them. "To honour and obey."

"Tell me about it, mate," Lance commented.

"Oi," Donna cried out as Rose hid a smirk while the doors closed and they descended. The lift opens and they all stepped out into a tunnel lit by a green light. "Where are we?" Donna questioned. "What goes on down here?"

"Let's find out," the Doctor suggested.

"Do you think that Mr Clements knows about this place?" Donna continued.

The Doctor looked both ways. "The mysteries HC Clements?" The Doctor questioned. "Oh, I think he's part of it," the Doctor noticed something against the wall. "Oh, look Rose, transport," he points out three Segway.

"Oh look," Lance pointed out. "There's only three."

"Oh, that's ok," the Doctor dismissed. "Rose and I can share."

Rose couldn't determine if Lance was a coward or hiding something. The Doctor positioned Rose in front of him as they took off down the tunnel. Rose and Donna looked at each other and how ridiculous they looked, before bursting into laughter. The Doctor tried to hold in his laughter before giving up and laughing with them.

The Doctor noticed a door with a warning sign. He stopped the Segway and opened the door to see a ladder leading up. He turned back to them. "Wait here," the Doctor suggested. "Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything," the Doctor warned with a pointed look at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't always wander off."

"You'd better come back," Donna warned.

"Rose is here," the Doctor pointed out. "Besides I doubt I could get rid off you."

Rose watched the Doctor as he climbed the ladder. Lance got her attention so she shamelessly eavesdropped.

"Donna, have you thought about this properly?" Lance questioned. "I mean, this is serious. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I thought July," was Donnas answer and Rose had to hold back her laughter.

The Doctor climbed back down, then jumped the last few feet as he exclaimed. "Thames flood barrier, right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath," the Doctor informed them.

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor and Rose shared a grin. "I know, I know," the Doctor agreed as he noticed a door further down, he lead them down and used the sonic to unlock the door and walked into a secret lab. "Oh! Look at this," he exclaimed. "Stunning."

"What does it do?" Donna questioned as she followed Rose into the lab.

"Particle extrusion," the Doctor explained. "Hold on," he exclaimed as he looked closer at the bubbling water in tubes reaching to the ceiling. "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Of course, my people got rid of Huons, they unravel the atomic structure," the Doctor mentioned casually as Rose looked to Donna in worry.

"Your people?" Lance questioned. "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, we're freelancers," the Doctor dismissed as he brought them back on track. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river, extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result. . ." The Doctor explained as he pulled out a small tube filled with particles. "Huon particles in liquid form."

Donna pointed to the tube. "And that's what's inside me?" The Doctor twisted the top and Donna started glowing. "Oh, my God."

"Genius," the Doctor stated before looking at Rose. "Rose, your eyes."

Donna looked over and gasped. "How come my entire bodies glowing but only her eyes are?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "With Rose the Huon particles have bonded to her DNA but you are just storing them. You see these particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you," the Doctor pointed out. "Saturate the body and then. . ." The Doctor broke off as he put some off the pieces together. "Oh, the wedding!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Yes, you're getting married. That's it," the Doctor yelled as he bounced around. "Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, your body is a battle ground! There's a chemical war inside, adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham go the endorphins!" The Doctor cried startling Donna and Rose. "Oh, you're cooking, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point . . . Shazam!" The Doctor yelled as Donna slapped him.

Donna turned to Rose. "That's a good way to shut him up," Donna suggested.

Rose smirked at her. "I have an even better way," Rose hinted.

Donna wrinkled her nose. "Umm, no thanks," she commented as she turned back to the Doctor. "Are you enjoying this?" She demanded as the Doctors energy seemed to drain out of him. "All right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes," the Doctor tried to assure her.

"Doctor," Donna gave him a pointed look. "If your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

The Doctor turned serious. "Because they were deadly," he answered honestly.

"Oh my god," Donna exclaimed as she looked to Rose. "What about you?"

Rose shrugged. "It's bonded with my DNA, getting rid of them would probably kill me."

The Doctor got her attention then. "I'll sort it out, Donna," the Doctor assured her. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose anyone," the Doctor stated with a loaded look at Rose.

They turned around as they saw the far wall opening. "Oh, she's long since lost," a voice echoed through the room. "I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe. Until the secret heart is uncovered and called out to waken me," the Doctor noticed the big hole in the ground as robo forms pointed guns at them.

The Doctor moved Rose behind him as he moved towards the hole. "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser, how far down does it go?" The Doctor questioned.

"Down and down," the voice explained. "All the way to the centre of the Earth."

"Really?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Seriously, what for?"

Donna walked up to him. "Dinosaurs," she guessed.

"What?" The Doctor questioned in confusion.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna repeated.

The Doctor shook his head. "What are you on about? Dinosaurs."

"That film, under the Earth with dinosaurs," Donna tried to explain.

Rose rolled her eyes as he still looked lost. "Journey to the centre of the Earth," Rose hinted.

"Oh, right," the Doctor exclaimed. "Why would you suggest that?"

"Trying to help," Donna pointed out.

"That's not helping," the Doctor disagreed.

They turned back as the voice sounded again. "Such a sweet trio."

The Doctor looked around. "Only a madman talks to thin air," the Doctor yelled out. "And trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"High in the sky," the voice gloated. "Floating so high on Christmas night."

"We didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom," the Doctor demanded. "Come on, lets have a look at you."

"Who are you with such command?" The voice questioned.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man," the voice warned. "For you will be sick at heart."

The Doctor shoved Rose behind him as he recognised the alien that teleported in. "Racnoss," the Doctor gasped. "That's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss."

"Empress of the Racnoss," she corrected.

Rose peeked over the Doctors shoulders and wrinkled her nose as she saw a giant red spider with the upper body human like.

"If your the Empress," the Doctor declared. "Where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind," the Empress praised.

"That's it," the Doctor realised. "The last of your kind, the Racnoss come from the Dark Times," the Doctor explained. "Billions of years ago, billions," the Doctor emphasised. "They were carnivores, omnivorous. They devoured whole planets."

The Empress hissed at him. "Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?"

"They eat people?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor just noticed something. "HC Clements, did he wear those, uh, black and white shoes?"

"He did," Donna grinned. "We used to laugh, we use to call him the fat cat in spats."

The Doctor pointed to the webbing on the ceiling where a pair of black and white shoes were sticking out. Rose gasped and the Doctor turned her face into his chest as he reached for their bond. **"I have a way out but she can't see your eyes,"** the Doctor sent.

Rose sent back her agreement as she heard Donna gasp. "Oh, my god!"

"Mmmm," the Empress declared. "My Christmas dinner."

"You shouldn't even exist," the Doctor declared. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss," the Doctor explained. "They were wiped out."

"Except for me," the Empress declared.

Rose noticed that Lance had snuck in behind the Empress. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

Donna had noticed as well. "That's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing," Donna declared, drawing the Empresses attention. "Oi!" Donna yelled as the Empress went to turn around. "Look at me lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in?" Donna questions. "How come I get stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you look me in the eye and tell me," Donna demanded.

"The bride is so feisty," the Empress stated.

"Yes, I am," Donna agreed. "And I don't know what you are, you big thing. But a spiders just a spider and an axe is an axe," she looked at Lance suddenly. "Now, do it!"

Lance lifted the axe in the air as if to hurt the Empress but he started laughing as he lowered it again. The Empress laughed with him.

"That was a good one," Lance pointed out. "Your face."

"Lance is funny," the Empress stated.

Donna looked between them. "What?"

Rose moved to her side. "I'm sorry."

Donn looked at her in confusion. "Sorry for what? Lance don't be stupid, get her!" Donna ordered.

Lance rolled his eyes. "God she's thick," he scoffed. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

Rose hugged Donna as she looked at them in confusion. "I don't understand?"

"How did you met him?" The Doctor questioned.

Donna turned to him. "In the office."

"He made you coffee," Rose realised.

Donna looked between Rose and the Doctor. "What?"

"Everyday I made you coffee," Lance hinted.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months," the Doctor explained.

Donna finally seemed to understand. "He was poisoning me."

"It was all there in the job title," the Doctor pointed out. "The head of human resources."

"This time its personal," Lance agreed.

Donna was still trying to wrap her head around it. "But . . . We were getting married."

Lance shrugged. "Well, I couldn't risk you running off, I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks, the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle," Lance sneered. "Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is posh pregnant? X factor, Atkins diet, Feng shui, split ends. Text me, text me, text me. Dear god, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia," Lance snarked. "I deserve a medal."

The Doctor stopped Rose as she was about to defend her new friend. **"Don't, I can't risk them focusing on you,"** the Doctor turned to Lance. "Oh, is that what she's offered you? Her consort," the Doctor snarked.

"It's better than a night with her," Lance sneered.

Rose rubbed Donna's back in sympathy as she bite her lip to stop herself from saying something that she probably won't regret.

"But I love you," Donna stated.

"That's what made it easy," Lance pointed out. "It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture, what's the point of it all if the human race is nothing?" Lance shrugged. "That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to . . . Go out there. To see it, the size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you Doctor?" Lance questioned.

The Empress had, had enough talk. "Who is this little physician and his human girl?"

"She called him, Martian," Lance explained.

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, we're sort of homeless," the Doctor dismissed as he moved closer to the girls. "But the point is, what's down here?" The Doctor pointed at the hole. "The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, innit?"

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance pointed out.

"I think so too," the Empress agreed.

Lance scoffed. "Well tough, all we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little Doctor man and his girl," the Empress ordered the roboforms.

Donna stood in front of the Doctor and Rose. "Don't you hurt them."

The Doctor gently moved Donna so she was next to him as he grabbed Roses hand and ensured she was behind him. **"Rose, hide your eyes,"** he warned through the bond. "No, it's all right," the Doctor assured Donna.

"No, I wont let em," Donna insisted.

"At arms," the Empress yelled as the guns were pointed at them.

"Ah, now except," the Doctor tried.

"Take aim," the Empress ordered as she ignored the Doctor.

The Doctor tried again. "Well, I just want to point our the obvious."

"They wont hit the bride," the Empress assured him. "They're such very good shots."

The Doctor starts stuttering. "Just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a . . . Tick," the Doctor suggested. "If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside our spaceship," the Doctor pointed out. "So reverse it, the spaceship comes to her," the Doctor twisted the top of the tube and the TARDIS appeared around the three of them. "Off we go then," the Doctor suggested and they heard guns being discharged outside.

"My key," they heard the Empress cry out.

Rose helped Donna to the jump seat as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS away. "Oh, do you know what you said before about a time machine?" The Doctor questioned. "Well, I lied and now we're gonna use it," the Doctor explained. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If somethings buried at the planets core, then it must off been there since the beginning," he continued. "That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this, Rose, Donna, we're going further back than we've ever been before," Rose rolled her eyes at him as she rubbed Donna's back soothingly.

Rose could see that Donna was trying to pull herself together. "I'm sorry about the Doctor," Rose apologised. "He forgets sometimes about human reactions," Rose offered her a tissue that the TARDIS provided so she could dry her eyes.

The Doctors excitement died down as he heard Rose comforting Donna. He poked his head round the time rotor to see them. "We've arrived. Do you want to see?" The Doctor questioned.

Donna shrugged. "I suppose."

The Doctor pull the scanner towards himself to take a look. "The scanners a bit small, maybe your ways best," the Doctor suggested as he walked to the doors. "Come on," he urged as Rose helped Donna up. "No humans ever seen this. We'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed," Donna complained as she trudged behind Rose to the doors.

"Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth," the Doctor stated as he pulled the doors open. The Doctor moved behind Rose and placed his arms around her as she and Donna stood side by side and stared out at rocks floating around in space. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years," the Doctor explained. "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas."

Rose turns her face towards the Doctor. "I've seen the end of the world and now I'm seeing the beginning," the Doctor shared her grin as Rose turned and saw the awed look on Donna's face. Now she understood why the Doctor travelled with people, it's a heady feeling when you see people's reaction to things they would never otherwise have the opportunity to see.

"That's the sun," the Doctor pointed out. "Over there. Brand new, just beginning to burn."

Donna shook herself out of the awe she was feeling. "Where's the Earth?"

"All around us," the Doctor explained. "In the dust."

Rose watches Donna closely as her face falls. "Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right, we're just tiny."

"No, but that's what you do," the Doctor explained. "The human race. Make sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful," the Doctor assured Donna. "But only if it's being observed."

"So I came out of all this," Donna tried to understand.

Rose grinned at her as the Doctor hugged her tighter. "Isn't it brilliant," Rose agreed.

Donna returned her grin reluctantly as a big rock sailed passed them. "I think that's the Isle of Wight," Donna joked.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold," the Doctor continued. "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything piling in until you get . . ."

"The Earth," Rose and Donna finished at the same time.

The Doctor looked around. "Now the question is, what was that first rock?"

They noticed a star shaped ship appear. "Look," Donna pointed out.

"The Racnoss," the Doctor realised as he recognised the ship. The Doctor ran back to the console as Rose and Donna continued to watch. "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?" The Doctor questioned as he speed up time around them.

"Exactly what you said, Doctor," Rose answered him as they watched the Racnoss ship pull rocks towards itself.

The Doctor ran back to them as he looked outside. "Oh, they didn't just bury something in the centre of the Earth, they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock," he revealed as they watched the Earth forming.

The TARDIS shook suddenly as the Doctor pulled Rose back and she held onto Donna. "What was that?" Donna questioned.

"Trouble," the Doctor answered as he closed the doors and ran back to the console.

Donna followed Rose and the Doctor and watched them as they seemed to dance around each other in perfect sync. She suddenly realised what she was missing with Lance, they weren't as compatible as Rose and the Doctor were.

Donna was sick of being ignored and she wanted answers. "What the hell are you doing?"

They all held on as the TARDIS was thrown about. "That little trick of mine, particles pulling particles," the Doctor explained. "Well it works in reverse and they're pulling us back."

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna demanded. "Hasn't it got a hand break? Can't you reverse or warp or fade or something?"

"Back-seat driver," the Doctor grumbled.

Rose nudged their bond to get his attention. "What about the extrapolator?"

The Doctor beamed at her. "Brilliant Rose Tyler," the Doctor pulled out the extrapolator and placed it on the console. "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump! Now," the Doctor cried as he hit the extrapolator and the TARDIS jumped to a different part of the base. The Doctor ran out the doors with Rose and Donna following. "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on," he urged as he ran down the tunnel.

They manage to find a door into the lab as the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "What do we do?" Donna questioned.

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm making it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got history, just ask Rose."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "Trust me, it's better if you just go with it."

"I still don't understand," Donna queried. "I'm full of particles, but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth," the Doctor explained. "But my people unravelled their power source. If Huon particles cease to exist, the Racnoss will stop," the Doctor continued as he tried to find a way to open the door.

Rose felt something behind her and turned just as a hand was placed over her mouth. Rose was just about to call through their bond to the Doctor when she lost consciousness.

The Doctor, completely oblivious, continued. "They just stayed in hibernation for billions of years, frozen, kaput. So your the new key," the Doctor explained. "Brand new particles living particles. They need you too open it and you have never been so quiet," the Doctor realised as he turned around to find Rose and Donna gone. "Oh," he cried as he reached for his bond with Rose to find that she was unconscious. Feeling his anger rising as someone else tried to take Rose from him, he used his sonic to unlock the door and found a robo form pointing a gun at him.

Rose slowly woke up to find herself lying next to the hole in the ground. She could hear Donna somewhere and rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling and found Donna stuck in the webbing, next to Lance.

"I hate you," Donna hissed at Lance.

"Yeah," Lance agreed. "I think we've gone bit beyond that now, sweetheart."

Rose looked to her right and saw the Empress staring at Donna and Lance. "My golden couple, together at last!" The Empress cried. "Your awful wedded life! Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes," they yelled together.

The Empress tutted at them. "You're suppose to say, 'I do'."

Lance scoffed. "No chance."

"Say it," the Empress demanded.

Lance just rolled his eyes as he looked to Donna. "I do."

"I do," Donna yelled.

Rose just rolled her eyes, beings trying to take over the world focus on the strangest things. Rose reached for her bond with the Doctor and felt a warm feeling sent back.

Rose turned back to the Empress as she heard her remark. "I don't," she laughed at them as she ordered. "Activate the particles, purge every last one!"

Rose noticed Donna and Lance start to glow as a golden sheen fell over her eyes. Rose tried to hide her fear from the Doctor as she remembered that she'd die if the particles are taken out.

"And release!" The Empress called out as the particles left Donna and Lance and headed into the hole.

The Doctor heard Roses scream as her fear and pain reached through the bond. He had to force himself not to rush to her as he reached through their bond and into her mind and sent her to sleep.

The Empress looked over to her. "Interesting, she seems to have bonded with Huon particles but we can't seperate them. We could use them later," the Empress remarked as she turned back to the hole. "But for now the secret heart unlocks and they will waken from their sleep of ages."

Donna started worrying when she heard Roses scream, she's even more worried now that Rose is unconscious. "Who will?" Donna questioned. "What's down there?"

Lance scoffed. "How thick are you?"

"My children," the Empress explained. "The long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh. The web star shall come to me," the Empress commanded as her ship headed to Earth. "My babies will be hungry, they need sustenance. Perish the web," she demanded.

Lance started panicking. "Use her, not me. Use her!" He insisted.

The Empress laughed. "Oh, my funny little Lance," the Empress tutted. "But you were quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

The Doctor was forced to watch as the Empress cut the webbing and Lance fell down into the hole. The only thing keeping him still was knowing that Rose was asleep. He headed up some stairs nearby to a platform.

"Harvest the humans," the Empress demanded her ship. "Reduce them to meat. My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them," the Empress turned suddenly to face the Doctor. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man."

"Oh well, nice try," the Doctor commented as he took of the cloak and mask. The Doctor looked to Rose first to visually check her over before pointing his sonic at Donna. "I've got you, Donna," he assured her as he broke the webbing around her.

"I'm gonna fall," Donna complained.

"You're gonna swing," the Doctor assured her. Donna swung down on a piece of webbing as the Doctor opened his arms to catch her. "I've got you," he declared. He watched as she swung too low and ended up crashing into the wall below the platform he was on. "Oh, sorry," the Doctor apologised.

Donna glared up at him from the ground. "Thanks for nothing," she stated as she got up and ran towards Rose.

The Empress laughed. "The Doctor man amuses me."

The Doctor watched Donna try to wake Rose, he sent a wake up call to her through their bond and felt her mind waking up. The Doctor looked back at the Empress as he placed his hands on the railings. "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance, I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist," he explained. "Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny," the Empress smirked.

"What's your answer?" The Doctor demanded.

The Empress scoffed. "Oh! I'm afraid I'll have to decline," she laughed.

"Then what happens next is your own doing," the Doctor warned her.

"I'll show you what happens next," the Empress glared. "At arms!" She demanded as the roboforms aimed at the Doctor. "Take aim and. . ."

"Relax," the Doctor interrupted as he shut them off.

Donna looked around as she helped Rose to stand. She turned to the Doctor. "What did you do?"

"Guess what I've got, Donna," the Doctor teased as he pulled out a remote control. "Pockets," the Doctor grinned in relief when he saw Rose grin back at him.

"How did that fit in there?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor smirked. "They're bigger on the inside."

"Roboforms are not necessary," the Empress interrupted. "My children shall feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," the Doctor corrected her.

"Then where?" She questioned.

The Doctor glanced at Rose to find her comforting smile before focusing back on the Empress. "My home planet is far away and long since gone. But it's name lives on, Gallifrey."

The Empress reared up in anger as she spat. "They murdered the Racnoss."

"I warned you," the Doctor reminded her. "You did this," he pulled out some of the Christmas baubles.

Recognising them the Empress cried. "No, no don't! No."

The Doctor threw them into the air then used the remote to send them into the walls and down the hole. Water started pouring in as the Empress screamed. "No, my children," the Empress screamed.

"Doctor," Donna called out. "You can stop now."

The Doctor looked at her then found Roses eyes. "Come on," he urged as he ran down the stairs to them. "Time to find a way out," he urged Donna ahead as he picked up Rose.

They manage to find a ladder that leads up, the Doctor lets Donna go first as he helped Rose up behind her.

"What about the Empress?" Donna questioned as they continued to climb.

"She used up all her Huon energy," the Doctor explained. "She's defenceless."

Donna reaches the hatch that leads out and opens it just as the army destroyed the Racnoss ship. Donna climbs out then turns and helps Rose out as the Doctor follows them. They start laughing in relief as they realised that they made it. The Doctor put his arm around Rose as he felt her pain and exhaustion.

Donna broke him out of his worry for Rose. "There's just one little problem."

The Doctor turns to her. "What is it?"

"We've drained the Thames," Donna stated.

The Doctor and Rose looked around to realise that they could see the river bed. They all start laughing together as they head back down to retrieve the TARDIS.

The Doctor enters the TARDIS and gets a shock for it. "What was that for?"

"I think she's telling you that she doesn't appreciate being drowned, Doctor," Rose pointed out.

The Doctor pouted at Rose as he turned to Donna's amused look. "Right, where are we going?"

Donna tells him her address and watches as he pilots them to her house. Donna walks over to Rose who had settled herself on the jump seat. "Are you alright?"

Rose sent her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, I just feel like I've worked out to long, that's all."

The Doctor walked up to her then and started scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. "I should give you a full check up."

Rose pushed the sonic away. "I'll be fine after a good soak in the bath and a good nights sleep."

Satisfied for now he kissed her quickly as they followed Donna out of the TARDIS. "There we go," the Doctor stated. "I knew she'd be alright. Survive anything."

"More than I've done," Donna stated dejectedly.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned her quickly. "Well, all the Huon particles are gone. No damage, you're fine," he assured her.

"Yeah, apart from that," Donna dismissed. "I missed my wedding, I lost my job and became a widow on the same day, sort off."

"I couldn't save him," the Doctor told her as Rose took his hand.

Donna breathed deeply. "He deserved it."

Rose raised her brow. "Did he really?"

Donna deflated. "No, he didn't," Donna looked back at her house then back at the Doctor and Rose. "I'd better get inside, they'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," the Doctor grinned at her. "Oh no, I forgot, you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do," Donna agreed.

The Doctor moved back towards the TARDIS. "Even if it's snowing?" He questions as he reaches inside and pushes a button that causes a ball of light to shot into the sky. It explodes like a firecracker and snow starts falling.

Donna laughed in awe. "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation," the Doctor dismissed. His grin brightened when he felt Roses happiness.

Donna watched as she saw a loving look pass between the pair. "Merry Christmas," she stated.

"And you," the Doctor agreed. "So, what will you do with yourself now?" The Doctor hinted.

"Not getting married, for starters," Donna stated. "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I don't know, travel. See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something," Donna grinned.

Rose nudged him as the Doctor hesitated. "Well, you could always. . ."

"What?" Donna questioned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come with us," she finished for the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "No."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed as Roses face fell.

"I can't," Donna tried to explain as she squeezed Roses hand.

"No, that's fine," the Doctor insisted as he wrapped his arms around Rose.

"No, but really," Donna continued. "I mean, everything we did today, do you live your lives like that?"

"Not all the time," the Doctor denied.

Donna gave them a sceptical look. "I think you do, and I couldn't."

"You've seen it out there," Rose questioned. "It's gorgeous."

"And it's terrible," Donna finished. "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you," she pointed at the Doctor. "You stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. If Rose hadn't been there would you have left?" Donna questioned. "And then you make it snow! I mean, you scare me to death."

The Doctor accepted. "Right, well then."

"I'll tell you what I will do, though," Donna suggested. "Christmas dinner. Oh come on," she urged when they hesitated.

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry Donna but I can't at the moment," Rose hugged her before entering the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched Rose as she walked through the doors. He turned back to Donna as he sent Rose his love. "We don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year," Donna pointed out. "You said so, and you might as well cause Mum always cooks enough for 20."

The Doctor looked back, worrying about Rose. "She's lost her mum, it might take awhile before she's ready for that."

Donna agreed reluctantly. "Will I ever see you two again?"

"If we're lucky," the Doctor agreed as he turned back to the TARDIS.

"Oh and Doctor," Donna stopped him. "Look after her cause I know the universe needs you but you need her."

The Doctor grinned. "She's my universe," the Doctor took a deep breathe. "Right, well we'll be off, oh and Donna, just be magnificent."

Donna grinned as she watched them fly off.

**Interval**

The Doctor sent the TARDIS back into the vortex as he felt his ships worry about Rose. "How about we do something special for her," he suggested to the TARDIS. "Celebrate Christmas in our own way," he grinned as he felt the TARDIS's agreement.

He walked to their room and entered to hear the shower going. He took of his jacket and tie and threw them on the bed before entering the bathroom. He focused on his bond with Rose and felt her emotions all over the place. He undressed before entering the shower behind Rose, he noticed her shaking hands so took the soap from her and gently started cleaning her himself.

Rose stood still as the Doctor washed her, she knew that she'd eventually never see her mother again but to actually be faced with Christmas and not have her mum around, just made it real.

When the Doctor finished washing her hair he lead her from the shower and wrapped her in a fluffy towel and wrapping one around his waist before wrapping his arms around her. Rose could no longer hold of the tears. It felt like she'd been crying for hours but was only about half an hour before she calmed down enough to think coherently.

Rose wiped her eyes before sending the Doctor a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I knew what would happen when I choose to stay with you. I'm also lucky enough to know that my mums happy and safe, but when facing a Christmas without her, it's just hard."

The Doctor hugged her again as he sent her comforting thoughts. "I understand perfectly," the Doctor assured her. "How about we dress and the TARDIS and I have a surprise for you."

Rose sent him a brighter smile, now that she could focus more she could feel the TARDIS's excitement. Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she found that the TARDIS had already laid out some clothing for them. On closer inspection she realised that the TARDIS have given her blue bra and knicker set with blue pyjamas with little green men and silver flying saucers.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as Rose sent him a questioning look. "On Gallifrey we wore blue if you were morning someone's death."

Rose grinned at him as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips before sending a thank you to the TARDIS. "Is that why the TARDIS gave you a suit, exactly like your brown one but blue instead?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed.

They got dressed in silence before the Doctor took her hand and lead her to the doors to the library. "Okay, close your eyes," the Doctor asked as Rose closed them. He opened the doors and lead her til she was standing beside the love seat, he moved to stand behind her. "Okay, open your eyes."

Rose opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw as tears sprang to her eyes. The TARDIS had placed a silver leafed tree in the corner, which must be one of the trees from the Gallifreyan room on the ship. She decorated it like a Christmas tree from home, when she looked closer the lights on the tree didn't seem to have a cord.

"There Sanger lights," the Doctor explained. "They sparkle like real stars only a lot smaller."

Rose grinned at him before moving her eyes to the opposite corner and seeing a dining table laid down with all the Christmas food that you'd find in a traditional Christmas feast. The TARDIS had decorated the entire library for the Christmas theme including a fire in the fireplace and mugs of eggnog. What really had tears trailing down her cheeks was that the TARDIS had taken all the photos that she packed when she cleaned out her mums apartment and spread them throughout the room.

The Doctor lead her to the love seat and sat with her as she cried. Once Rose had calmed down she turned to him. "Thank you, it feels like their still around," she also sent her thanks to the TARDIS.

The Doctor took her hands in his. "The truth is, the reason I care about the earth and humans so much is because of your ability to love and forgive. You taught me how to care again after the war, you taught me what it means to truly be loved and you taught me what it was like to be part of a real family. That's something I've never had with all my previous companions, I always felt like I was an outsider looking in."

Rose pulled him in for another hug as she felt the TARDIS hug them both telepathically before pushing back slightly. "Ok, now that that's over its time for presents," she suggested. Rose knew that she'll never forget her mother but at least she knows that she'll have a good life.


End file.
